Happy Father's Day
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: "My other dream, huh?...You're my other dream." Uzumaki Boruto didn't expect a lot of things when he arrived at the Uchiha residence. He didn't expect to be nearly killed, blow up in front of his friends, get slapped, or learn about his parents' past. He especially didn't expect his father to hug him. That's when Boruto realized...maybe he didn't have a shitty dad after all.


Boruto sighed as he followed his mother and sister. They were walking to Aunt Sakura's house for a little 'play date.'

 _'Play date?'_ Boruto scoffed, all of them were too old for play dates. They were already genin, they should be training instead. Even Himawari was starting to get too old for it, she would be starting the academy next year.

But none of them–even Uncle Sasuke–could ever say no to his mother's beautiful smile. So the parents have all agreed for this play date, or to the adults, a lunch gathering.

And so Boruto sighed again, as they walked up the Uchiha front door steps. His mother only rang the doorbell once and the door swung open to reveal a smiling Aunt Sakura.

"Hinata-chan! You're late!" Aunt Sakura gave his mother a look. But Boruto noted that Aunt Sakura had no negative feelings. "Ah! Boruto-kun and Hima-chan! Come in, your friends are waiting.

"Hi Aunt Sakura!" Himawari hugged Aunt Sakura as they entered the house and removed her sandals. She ran inside to greet the other Aunts and Uncles.

Boruto slowly removed his sandals. "Hello Aunt Sakura." And he started to walk away when he hears:

"So Naruto couldn't come?"

"He says he'll try his best, but you know–"

Boruto didn't want to hear the he rest. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and entered the living room. His shitty dad couldn't make another meet up with his friends once again. Boruto couldn't understand how a friend could do this to his other friends, always bailing out on them.

He looked up and saw the room packed. All his friends–Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou, and even Uncle Lee's son–and their respective parents were here. Not only that but his parents' whole generation was here. Boruto couldn't believe his own dad would miss this. It's been a while since there was a gathering with every member of the generation here. He knew that because his shitty dad was always complaining about how much he missed everyone.

Boruto noticed his sister hugging all the parents and greeting them but Boruto couldn't bring himself to hug each and every one of them. And so he kept it simple and waved. "Hello everyone."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and smiled at him. Each parents greeted him, and he couldn't hide the blush forming.

"It's been a while kid." A voice says, and Boruto quickly turns around to see who it was. Standing there was the Fifth Hokage (Granny Tsunade), Aunt Shizune, and Uncle Kakashi.

"5-5th!" Boruto bows quickly. He doesn't really know why he did it, but it doesn't matter because the woman slightly scared him. The 5th, even though looking nice, had this strong aura of power.

Tsunade starts laughing loudly. "No need for that, kid. Just call me Aunt Tsuande."

Boruto blinks at her. Confused. _Aunt?_ That didn't seem right. "But you're old.'

Everyone freezes, shocked at what he said. ' _Was it bad?'_ It was the truth, everyone knows the 5th is old. ' _Then why is everyone freaking out?'_

"O-Old?" The 5th asks, her bangs covering her face. Boruto felt the aura get a little stronger but said nothing about it. "Did I hear you right? Did you call me old?"

Boruto could feel the tension in the room intensify. Should he back down? No. He never backs down.

Surprisingly before he could reply, Shikadai stands next to him. "F-Fifth-sama, Boruto here," Shikadai glances at Boruto. Boruto connects eyes with him and he knows Shikadai is telling him to back down. Like hell he will. "didn't mean it like that. He was saying you're–"

Boruto laughs. "No I meant it. You're old. You're the oldest one in this room! An old hag!"

Everyone freezes, Boruto notes again. He notices the parents, who are sitting, are on the edge of their seats while the standing parents look read to intervene. Also his friends are slowly getting closer to him. Especially Shikadai, whose arm is getting close to his. ' _Why is everyone freaking out? This old hag wouldn't harm him.'_

The very same old hag quickly runs to him, her arm ready to hit him. Boruto gets into a fighting stance. ' _A punch? Like that's going to do anything.'_

But before Boruto gets the chance to defend himself, he is pulled away by Shikadai. Both of them fall onto the ground, but Boruto doesn't miss the fact the ground is shaking and he swears he could hear cracking.

Dust blocks his vision, but as soon as the dust disappears. The sight in front of him, unbeknownst to Boruto, would be the cause of his nightmares for the next few says. Where he was standing, a few seconds ago, is now a huge gaping hole with the Fifth standing in the middle of it, glaring at him. "Try calling me old again, kid."

Chills are sent up his spine in lighting speed and he bows so fast that it would bring the Yellow Flash's speed to shame. "S-Sorry! Y-You're not old, Aunt Tsuande!"

And just like that, the killer intent coming from the Fifth disappears. Tsuande dusts off her fists and starts laughing again. "Good we cleared that up." She goes up to him, completely ignoring Boruto's shaking, and ruffles his hair. "I can see your father in the way you act. You're just like him , when he was your age."

Boruto looks away. "No. No i'm not." And he followed his friends out to the backyard, not wanting to be compared to his dad anymore. The walked through the patio and down the steps.

He hears his mother and Aunt Sakura run in. "What happ–THE FLOOR! We just got the house fixed!"

"Just had a misunderstanding." The Fifth explains. "Don't worry I'll get someone to fix it."

Boruto groans as he sits on the bottom step next to Inojin. All his friends look at him in disbelief.

"You're so stupid!" Shikadai snaps at him. "Did you not know of the Fifth's strength and temper?"

"She could have seriously injure you! Or maybe even killed you! Lucky for you Shikadai pulled you away."

"All I know is that she's old and a powerful medic." Boruto states. Of course that's all he knows about the Fifth. He was always asleep when Shino-sensei ever talked about the generations before his. It was boring and a matter of fact he didn't care. Because his generation would surpass the previous generation. That's all that mattered.

Sarada sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead to stop a headache from forming. Boruto knew that was her sigh only meant for him. She only used it when he did things that were stupid to her. "This is what you get for sleeping during the history lectures during the academy!"

Boruto shrugs. He didn't feel like talking about it anymore. This caused frustrated groans from his friends.

"It's just the power of youth in Boruto!" Uncle Lee's son–who Boruto should really ask what his name was–exclaims. "Anyway what did all of you do for Father's Day? My Dad and I trained extra hard that day. We ran around both Konoha's 25 times!"

This got everyone to smile remembering what they did with their fathers, except for Boruto.

His shitty dad only had a half-day that day, but it was the night shift. But a stupid ANBU member had to summon his dad while they were in the middle of Himawari giving her gift. Boruto was angry for his dad leaving while his own daughter was giving him a gift she took forever to make. He ran to his room without even saying Happy Father's Day to him...because he didn't deserve the greeting.

"Dad and I played some Shoji in the park." Shikadai answers. Boruto lifts and eyebrow, don't they play Shoji everyday? What was so special this time? "It was the first time where Dad didn't make me explain the reason for each move I did. it was a genuine game of Shoji...it was nice."

Boruto hid his face inside the collar of his black jacket. The way his friends' dads had time for them. It got him feeling...

"Daddy and I ate at a new buffet in New Konoha. It was SO delicious. We stayed...for...I think an two to three hours. Daddy and Mommy even had an eating competition." Chouchou laughs and leans in. "But don't tell my mom this, but she could eat. She ate more than daddy, but she let daddy think he won.!"

It got him feeling...

"Father and I went into the forrest where he showed me this beautiful spot with a waterfall. Not the one you ate at, Sarada. But one deep deep in the forrest and we painted together there." Inojin smiles. "We stayed there until about midnight."

It got him feeling...very...

"Mama and I prepared a picnic for Papa and we ate near the waterfall." Sarada smiles. Boruto notices his teammate's blush forming, but he knew her long enough not to point it out or he would be going home with a bruise some where on his body.

It got him feeling...very jealous.

Boruto tightened his fist. Why did all his friends have fathers who have time for their children. He rarely sees his dad at home...Scratch that, his dad is NEVER home. Always in that stupid office. He wished that his dad be fired from being Hokage, so that his dad could have time for him. But, no. His dad insisted on being the damn Hokage. Did Konoha even need a Hokage anymore?! His dad always talked about how there was so much peace in the world now! If there was so much damn peace in the world...then... why couldn't he find any peace with himself anytime he thought about his dad?

"Boruto!" Sarada smacks his leg causing to look up quickly. He opens his hand, the blood going back to hand. His friends all staring at him.

"What?" He asks.

His friends look at each other. Sarada decided she would be the one to ask. "What did you do for Father's Day?"

Very Jealous.

Boruto starts laughing. Of course they would ask him. "What I did for Father's Day?" He stand up and glares at his friends. He knows he was being unfair to them, it wasn't their fault him and his dad had a rocky relationship. But he couldn't help it! He was jealous of his friends and their relationships with their dads. He wanted one with his shitty dad. "What I fucking did? You really want to know?!"

His yelling caused an audience to appear in the doorway, but Boruto didn't care. He couldn't stop the rage of his jealousy once it has been let out. "I didn't even greet my own dad on Father's day! Why? Because I was angry at him! Furious! He had a half-day for work, but while Himawari was giving him her damn gift which she her time to make. He left his family while they were celebrating the day for him! Is work better than being with his family? Is work better than being a father?!"

His outburst caused everyone to be silent and stare at him. He fidgeted at the stares of everyone.

He felt someone grab his arm. Boruto looked up at his assailant. He was staring face-to-face with his Uncle Sasuke.

"You're just more of an idiot than your father." Uncle Sasuke declares.

"I don't want to be like my dad." Boruto snaps. Saying it out loud...it didn't sound right to him at all.

Uncle Sasuke scoffs. "You're nothing like your father. He would be happy with what he has. Be happy you have a father." And with that, Uncle Sasuke let go of him.

Boruto stared at the retreating back of his Uncle Sasuke. ' _Be happy that I have a father? What did he mean by that?'_

Uncle Shikamaru walked towards him sighing. "Troublesome. I guess I should have expected it. He told me he would tell you later, but i guess he hasn't yet. It was for the chunnin exams. He knew how much you–and your generation– were excited for it. We had a problem with the kage of the star village, she wouldn't meet with your father with any dates we suggested. And so your father asked the kage to decide that date. She decided it to be on June 21st and we agreed. We didn't realize that fell onto Father's day, until the day before Father's day. We asked the kage to change the date, but she's a stubborn one. The Star village kage declared that she wouldn't compete in the chunnin exams if your father didn't meet that day, she wouldn't let any of her genin compete. Thats why you father had to leave earlier than expected."

Boruto's anger died down. He forgave his father for what happened during Father's day, but he didn't forgive him for not being there for him. He looked away and walked to the tree in the backyard. It was about 20 feet away from everyone. He needed some time to be alone and think. And so he sat down against the tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wake up." A voice calls. Boruto tries to open his eyes, but he didn't feel like getting up. So he ignored the voice.

"Wake. Up." The same voice orders. Boruto squeezes his eyes, thinking that'll get the voice to leave him alone.

Boruto smiles, not that the voice stopped trying to wake him up. He leaned into his jacket some more, trying to get comfortable again.

 _ **SLAP**_

Boruto falls onto his side, his hand automatically on his injured face. He could feel his cheek starting to swell. He gets up quickly and turned to his assailant to find Aunt Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips, looking angry.

"A-Aunt Sakura?!" Boruto asks in disbelief. "W-Why'd you hit me?"

"You didn't get up when I said get up." Aunt Sakura answers. Her voice went suddenly soft,"Sorry if I hit a bit too hard.."

Like that justifies why she slapped him.

Aunt Sakura then sits down and pats the ground next to her. He gives her a question look. But in return Aunt Sakura gives him a look, he definitely can't say no to. And so he quickly sits down where she told him to sit.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, until he finally asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Aunt Sakura thinks for a moment. "For about 15 minutes I would say."

"Oh."

Aunt Sakura turns to him, staring right at his eyes. "What you did earlier...I get it, you're mad. That's understandable. But taking out on your friends is not."

Bouto looks at the ground, guilty. "I'm-I'm sorry...I couldn't...I was..."

"Jealous." Aunt Sakura finished for him. He looks up at her, confused. How did she know?

"How did you know?" Boruto asks, truly confused on how she knew he was jealous. Was he that obvious? Other than the fact that he blew up in front of his friends.

Aunt Sakura smiled. Boruto stared at her and he could see the longing in her eyes. "It's in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Boruto stares at her. How could his eyes tell her that he was jealous. His eyes were the bright, cerulean eyes he had since birth. It was a direct copy of his...his father's eyes.

Aunt Sakura nodded. "Yes, your eyes. Blame your father for it." She smiled and took Boruto's hands into hers. "You and your father both don't like showing your weaknesses. But you both wear your hearts on your sleeves. Your eyes are a dead giveaway. Even though you have your mother's eye shape, the color of your eyes are your father's. Once they loose those sparkles, we know something is wrong."

Boruto blinked. His eyes did that? Was his eyes a weakness?

"Don't be thinking your eyes are a weakness now, Boruto-kun." Aunt Sakura gave him a look. He stared at Aunt Sakura, it was like this woman could hear his thoughts. "Your eyes will give inspiration to others. Just like your father's eyes do. When he is determined, he has this look in his eyes. And you know what he saying, he's saying whole heartedly. You know when I first met your father, I thought his dream about being Hokage wouldn't ever happen, just like many others. But once we were placed on a team together, I started to believe him. His eyes...every time he proclaimed he would be Hokage, his eyes would be bright as ever. And when he promised me he would bring back Sasu..." Aunt Sakura coughed right in the middle of a word. Was that intentional? "As I was saying, his eyes made us believe he would be Hokage and had many of us wanting to see him become Hokage."

Boruto didn't really get the point of it. His eyes are both a weakness and a strength. And he knew about his father's dream about being Hokage, but why didn't people believe he couldn't do it? "So–"

"So why were you jealous?" Aunt Sakura interrupted. Boruto blushed and looked away. He didn't want to tell her why...thinking back to it, it was was stupid to get mad about. "I'm waiting Boruto-kun. It's not stupid, if you got mad about it. You usually don't get mad, so this must have been something you've been holding in for a while.

Boruto stared at Aunt Sakura, appalled. ' _Okay, Aunt Sakura definitely can read my mind. Is she using a jutsu or something?'_

 _"_ I'm not using a mind-reading jutsu if you're wondering. That's Inojin's mother's job." Aunt Sakura smiled.

Boruto's eye twitched. She knew everything he was thinking. _'Guess there's no point of not telling her why I was jealous.'_

"You know why I was angry about Father's day. But...that just added more fuel to my anger. Dad is never around. He always busy being Hokage. He leaves before I wake up and comes home when I'm already asleep. I see him sometimes...but it's always cut short before something related to being Hokage pulls him away. He tries to be there with Shadow Clones...but it's not the same." Boruto sighed and looked at the ground. "So when Sarada, Shikadai, and the others talked about how much fun they had on Father's day...I got jealous that they were able to have a great Father's day...and they're able to hang out with their Father a lot...I...I just want a father who's there."

He kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Aunt Sakura's eyes. Not only that, but he didn't want her to see the tear forming in his eyes. Boruto had no choice, but to look at Aunt Sakura's eyes when she gently grabbed his chin and made him look at her. Instead of seeing disappointment in her green eyes, he saw understanding.

"It's perfectly fine to feel that way Boruto-kun. With your dad's position, he wouldn't have time for his family. But he tries." Aunt Sakura lets go of his chin and looks up to the sky. "You know being Hokage wasn't his only dream."

Boruto looked at Aunt Sakura. What did she mean? He thought his dad only wanted to be Hokage. He had more dreams? "It wasn't?"

Aunt Sakura stood up and wiped the dirt off her pants. "It was a dream he had since he was born...but he didn't realize it until he was about 16." And with that, Aunt Sakura headed back into the house.

Boruto stared at her and jumped up on his feet. ' _That's it? That's all she's going to tell me?!'_ "A-Aunt Sakura! That's it?!"

Aunt Sakura stopped and turned her head. She smiled softly at him. "Maybe ask your mother about it."

 _Mom?_ Boruto looked at the door Aunt Sakura was heading towards to. Standing on top of the stairs was his Mom. Aunt Sakura and his mom exchanged a few words, which he couldn't hear. He noticed his mom smile and nod while Aunt Sakura head back into the house.

Boruto watched his mom walk towards him. He always noticed his mother had this graceful presence around her. But, he knew that presence slightly changed when they would spar together. His mother still had the gently presence, but underneath it was this powerful presence that was slowly surfacing. He knew his mother is strong...but he did know _how_ strong. Boruto knew she was strong, not only physically but mentally also.

"Boruto-kun, sit down with me, please." His mother asked as she sat down on the tree root. He followed in suit right away, but instead of sitting on a tree root, he sat on the grass. "You've had it hard with your father being the Hokage haven't you Boruto-kun?"

Boruto looked away, but he nodded. He didn't want to be weak in front of his mother. He wouldn't dare be weak, he had to be strong for his mother. Since his shitty dad wasn't here to protect his mother, he would be the one to protect her and Himawari.

His mother grabbed his chin, gently just like Aunt Sakura did and made him look at her. "You're strong for enduring it. But you never have to endure it by yourself. I learned that when I was young."

Boruto looked at his mother. ' _Endure? She went through something like me?'_ "You learned what when you were young, mom?"

His mother smiled at him. Her pale eyes staring at him. It wasn't like his eyes or Aunt Sakura's eyes. He couldn't tell what she was feeling, but the smile her face held did. It was bittersweet.

"Don't hate your grandfather or Aunt Hanabi after hearing this, alright?" His mother gave him the look, and he knew not to disobey her. "Your grandfather isn't one to really show his emotions. He is very stern and strict. I was originally the heir of the Hyuga clan, and grandfather would assign both your Aunt and me harsh training. I tried my best to complete these trainings, but I wasn't able to complete them or meet your grandfather's expectations. I didn't have self confidence in myself back then, and your Aunt Hanabi was catching up to me quickly. Your grandfather decided that your Aunt and I were to duel for the potion of being the Hyuga Heir...I had a chance to win...but I didn't want to hurt your Aunt. She won and I lost my position as the Hyuga heir. Your grandfather gave his whole attention to your aunt and I was left in the care of my sensei because I was weak."

"But that's unfair! It was your birthright! You deserve being heir!" Boruto yelled. He was angry his own grandfather would do that!

His mother chuckled. "I don't mind it at all. Your Aunt Hanabi is the perfect heir of the Hyuga clan. Your grandfather called me weak...not because of talent, but because he knew I didn't really want to be the heir. But back then, that caused me to lose faith in myself. But I met your father and he drove me to never give up. And so I drove to be stronger. If it wasn't for Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun, and all the others, I would've have been able to endure the pain of being the disappointment of the Hyuga clan. If it wasn't for your Uncle Neji for training me and believing in me and your father for making me realize my nindo...I wouldn't be the woman I am today."

Boruto finally understood what his mother meant by endure. "So you were able to endure it because of your friends?"

His mother nodded. "Exactly. But there's another reason, I told you this story."

He lifted an eyebrow. He was intrigued more than ever. "And that is?"

"I didn't have much of a father figure in my life. I mean, my grandfather was there, but his main focus was on your Aunt Hanabi. We would be in the same house, but only speak once or twice during dinner. It wasn't until I was about 16, that your father and i started to talk to each other again. That was when I realized he did care about me." His mother answer, sighing as if a weight off her chest had been lifted.

"So what about dad?" Boruto asked. He didn't know much about his dad's family. Maybe one of the reasons was because he was asleep during the history lessons. Or maybe it was because he didn't like talking about his father.

His mother raised an eyebrow, confused about the question. "Well...he had our academy sensei, Iruka-sensei, as a father figure for him. Your Grandpa Iruka was the first one to recognize him as a person. Then there's your Grandpa Kakashi who was another father figure for your dad, Uncle Sasuke, and Aunt Sakura. Then there's your Great-Grandpa Jiraiya who you haven't met y–"

Boruto shook his head. ' _That wasn't right, why was she talking about other people? What about his actual father?'_ "Mom! That's not what I meant. What about his actual father. My grandfather! And while your at it, what about his mom too?"

He noticed his mom give him a confused look. Was he supposed to know this? ' _Aww damnit, I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep during those history lectures.'_

"You don't know?" His mother asked, confused. She then sighed. "Because you were asleep during your Uncle Shino's history lectures. Boruto-kun, that story is not for me to tell. You're going to have to ask your father about that."

"But when will I get the chance!" Boruto asked. He didn't particularly ask his mom, but himself too. When would he get the chance? When Boruto ever got the chance to meet it with his father, it was short. That was no time for a whole story to be told.

Before his mother could reply, the both here the loud booming voice of his Uncle Kiba. "Naruto! You actually made it! And only an hour late! A new record!"

"Sorry for being late! It took a lot of chakra, but i'm here now!" His father's loud cheerful voice laughed. And soon they heard lots of talking.

His mother looked at him and smiled. "You get your chance now."

Once again, his dad's voice was heard. "Himawari-chan! Give your papa a hug!"

"Papa!" Himwari laughed, causing Boruto to slightly smile. Himawari's laughs were always contagious.

"Where's your mother and Boruto?"

"Outside, Papa!"

His mother started to walk to the door. Boruto suddenly remembered something. "Wait! Mom!"

She turned around and looked at him. "What is it, honey?"

"Aunt Sakura told me to ask you." Boruto took a deep breath. "What was dad's other dream?"

His mother was surprised about the question, but smiled again. "That's also a question for your father."

"Hinata-chan!" His father's voice, caught the attention of both him and his mother. There was his father, standing tall and firm at the bottom of the stairs.

His mother walked to his father and was quickly swept away by his father's hug. His mother laughed and blushed as she was twirled around. Boruto noticed that his mother looked 10 years younger when she laughed. So did his father, but he wasn't going to admit that to him. He looked back at his parents, exactly when they kissed and he wanted to throw up. Boruto quickly looked away. Who liked looking at their own parents kiss? It was sickening. When he looked back, it seemed like his mother told his father something by the way he face got serious. His mother gave his father a quick kiss. She then turned to Boruto and nodded, encouraging him to ask the questions he seeks answers for.

"So Boruto? You wanna talk?" His father asked, looking at him.

Boruto nodded, suddenly shy of his father. He looked back up to see him father smiling.

"Then let's talk."

* * *

Boruto and his father sat in silence for a while. He didn't know how to start the conversation. Should he just ask the questions right away? Or start with a casual conversation? ' _I don't even know how to have a casual conversation with my own dad.'_ The typical conversation with his dad was one where his dad saying sorry he had to go and with him yelling at his dad.

So Boruto decided to just look out. Since the Uchiha house was on elevated ground, it was possible to see most of Konoha. But most especially, you could see the Hokage tower and monument from there. And so Boruto just admired the view of the village, especially since the sun was about to set. It gave the village this nice, warm feeling...like the feeling you would get when you think about 'home'. Boruto blinked. ' _Is that what dad meant?'_ Is this feeling his father got when he looked over the village. Is that way he said the village was his family also?

Boruto looked at his father, his father was staring at the village also. Something was wrong, he had a feeling. So he took the chance and looked at his father's eyes. ' _If what Aunt Sakura said is true...then my dad's true feelings should be in his eyes.'_ His father's eyes had a hint of happiness...but his eyes didn't have the sparkle. ' _Oh how would I know what the sparkle looked like?'_ But Boruto knew he was lying to himself. He knew exactly what the sparkle in his father's eyes looked like. His father always had it when he would look over the village, when he was with his former teammates, when he was with his friends, when he was with his mom, Himawari...and him.

So he definitely knew something was bothering his dad. And so Boruto took a deep breath. "D-Dad?" His father looked at him. "What's wrong?"

His father blinked at the question, but then laughed it off. "Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" But, Boruto knew his father was lying. Even though the laugh was convincible, his eyes were a dead give away. ' _I understand what your meant, Aunt Sakura.'_

"Is it because of me?" Boruto asked. He felt guilty about Father's day still.

"Of course not! It would never be your fault!" His father instantly grabbed his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "You would never be a reason why I'm feeling down."

Boruto was shocked of what his father told him. He wasn't used to his father saying heartfelt things to him.

But Boruto realized something. "So you admit it! There is something wrong!"

His father chuckled. "I guess you can see right through me. Yes, I'm feeling...feeling down. Because..." His father clenched his fists. "Because I'm a horrible father. What kind of father leaves his children while they're giving him gifts?! And I haven't been there for you, or Himawari, or your mother. And I'm so sorry."

Boruto wanted to forgive his father. But, it was hard to forgive someone who is never there for you. Someone who is labeled as your father, but is never there to be your father. Boruto decided that he'll make the decision to forgive his father or not after he gets the answers he wants.

"Dad..." Boruto starts, trying to figure out which question to ask first. "How come I don't know anything about my paternal grandparents? I mean, I don't even know their names!"

His father looked at him, confused. "I've never told you?" Boruto shook his head. "What about your mother?" Boruto once again shook his head. "I mean they must have talked about it during the academy right?" Boruto looked away. His father laughed. "I guess you were asleep during the History lectures too. Don't worry, I was the same, except I would sleep during the whole class!"

Boruto blushed. "Daaaad! Don't change the subject!"

His father laughed some more, but calmed down after Boruto gave him a look. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. You know of my partner, Kurama?"

Boruto nodded. "I don't know much about Kurama, all except he was the Kyuubi and helped save the shinobi world during the 4th Shinobi war.

His father nodded. "I'm not surprised that you don't know anything other than that. Not many talk about what happened about 30 years ago. 30 years ago. Before I was born, the third Jinchurki, that held Kurama, was a woman from the former village Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Kushina. She came to Konoha at a young age in order to be the second Jinchuriki. This is where she met the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. It took a while, but they fell in love and married in secret. The seal binding Kurama was a powerful one and there was only one way for the seal to be weakened."

Boruto listened to his father's story. "How would the seal be weakened?"

"Childbirth." His father answered, with a serious face. "Back then, the bijuu was hunted for their power and so Kushina's had to give birth in secret. Only a few knew where the location would be. But, someone how Uchiha Obito found out about the pregnancy and attacked right after the child was born and before they could reseal her. Obito took control of Kurama and made him destroy the village. In order, to protect the village and his son, Minato decided to seal half of Kurama into his son and the other half would be sealed into himself. Kurama didn't want to be sealed again and so he tried to attack the son, but Kushina and Minato jumped in front of the claw. The claw impaled both of them, and so Minato sealed half of Kurama in his son and weaved both his and Kushina's chakra into the seal."

Boruto was surprised, this was the first time he heard about this. This story got him sad, but he felt the story would get sadder. That's when he realized his father currently was the Jinchuriki of Kurama...so did that mean... "What about the son?"

His father smiled sadly. "The son lived. He lived in an orphanage until he was able to take care of himself. He lived in a run down apartment and was slightly taken cared of by the third Hokage. The son was hated by the villagers because he had Kurama sealed into him. He grew up trying to be noticed and acknowledged. But the son soon had a dream of being Hokage. His friends helped him a lot, they were one of the reason he had to become strong. The son had to be strong in order to protect them and their home. And as the years went by, the son achieved one of his dreams. His dream to be Hokage."

Boruto stared at his father with new eyes. His father went through all this shit and managed to achieve one of his dreams. Even though his father didn't have a family, he made one with his friends and the people he cared about. _'That's why Uncle Sasuke said that...'_

"Wait dad...what was your other dream?" Boruto asked. He studied his father's eyes. They didn't have the sparkle still. Boruto frowned at this.

"My other dream, huh?" His father asked. He smiled at Boruto. "You're my other dream."

Boruto was caught off guard. He was not expecting his father to say that at all. "What?"

His father chuckled. "I'm living my other dream with you, Himawari, and your mother. My other dream was to have a family. And I do! I got the best damn family I could ever ask for."

Boruto stared at his father. He finally decided he could forgive his old man. If his father and his mother can endure it, he would endure it too. And so Boruto stood in front of his father, gaining a look of confusion from him. Boruto fidgeted for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to say it. Instead of saying sorry, he says. "Happy Father's Day, you shitty dad."

Boruto instantly covers his mouth with his hands. He did not expect to say that at all. He looked at his father, but before he could study his father's face, he gets pulled into a hug. His father hugged him! Boruto stands there shocked, but wraps his arms around his father. Boruto waits for a reply, maybe even a Thank you. But instead he gets.

"I love you."

Boruto is shocked once again, but hugs his father tighter. He buries his face into his father's neck and he cries. But underneath the crying, you can hear him say,

"I love you too."

After the father and son calm down, his father stands up and offers him a hand. Boruto looks at his father, confused.

"Come on, Bolt. We have a party to attend to." His father grins at him. Boruto blushes at the nickname. It's been a while since his father had called him that.

Boruto accepts his father's hand and looks at his father's eyes. He sees the sparkle in his father's eyes.

And he knows that the sparkle is in his eyes too.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while! This is my late Naruto fanfiction for Father's day. I'm only a week late (maybe even more depending on when you read this)**

 **I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, especially Sasuke.**

 **Okay this story is set after Gaiden (chapter 9) and before Boruto the movie. So i hope this clears up any confusions.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-FanfictionRulesMyLife**


End file.
